


Seblaine Week 2013

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All seven drabbles from Seblaine Week 2013. :)<br/>Day 1- College<br/>Day 2- TV Show<br/>Day 3- Living Together<br/>Day 4- Free<br/>Day 5- McKinley<br/>Day 6- Famous<br/>Day 7- Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> When Blaine goes off to college, he meets his roommate, Sebastian Smythe, and things are a bit rocky. (Sexual happenings.)

Blaine Anderson wasn't nervous about college one bit; no, he was actually excited. This was the beginning of his life. He was finally going to be on his  _own_ ; well, he was going to have a roommate, but he was finally out from under his over-protective, non-accepting parents' thumb. That was the only thing he was nervous about though; having a roommate for the next four years. He had never shared a room with anyone, he and Cooper had always had their own rooms, and now he was about to share a space smaller than his room at home with someone he didn't even know. He expected the worst, really. He expected to walk into a messy room with an anti-social person who worshiped Satan. But he hoped for the best, hopefully someone he would get along with and someone who wasn't a slob.

He hoped maybe his roommate wasn't there yet, maybe it would give him some time to prepare himself more and settle in. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. When he finally reached his dorm room, he balanced the heavy box in his arms on his knee as he pushed open the door, startling the two half naked guys on his roommate's bed, the sound of urgent kissing and soft moaning coming from the two just moments before.

"Oh, whoa! I-wow- I'm sorry." Blaine stuttered, nearly dropping the box as he turned around, his back facing the two on the bed. He hadn't expected that at all. "I-uh, I'm um, Blaine..?" He said, glancing back towards the two. One of the guys jumped up immediately, obviously embarrassed, while the other stayed in the bed, with a cocky smile on his face. He propped himself up on his elbows, in nothing but his jeans, which were undone.

"Blaine, huh?" The one still in the bed asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did I double book or are you my roommate?"

"Roommate." Blaine nodded, looking down.

"Ah," The guy nodded, looking over to the other one who was searching for his clothes. "Well Ethan, this was fun, but it looks like I have a roommate to get to know." His voice was suggestive as he looked Blaine up and down.

" _Evan_ ," The other boy corrected as he quickly threw on his clothes. "You told me no one would bother us." He said, the other just shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. The boy groaned before muttering to himself. "God, my girlfriend would kill me if she found out," He turned to Blaine. "Please don't say anything about this to anyone." He pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with me." He said, raising his eyebrows stepping out of the way while the guy rushed out of the room. Blaine lifted his gaze from the floor to his roommate, his eyes slowly trailed up the other's long legs, his toned stomach and chest that were peppered with freckles, along with his neck and-

"Like what you see, hottie?"

His roommate's voice startled him back to reality, not even realizing his jaw was hanging open a little, he shook his head, lifting his gaze to the other's. "Oh! I-uh-…I- I'm…" He shook his head again, closing his eyes, blushing hard. Since when does he stutter? "I'm sorry..that I interrupted.." He said, finally making his way into the room, setting the box he was still holding onto his bed.

"Eh, that's alright." The boy shrugged, getting up out of the bed and zipping up his pants. "Eric was fun, but I'd rather get to know you, Blaine Anderson." He said, smiling a little, getting closer to Blaine, crowding his personal space.

"I'm pretty sure his name was _Evan_." Blaine said, turning a little, raising his eyebrow. "How is it you know my name, but not the guy you just had half naked on your bed?" He asked, trying not to notice how close his roommate was, or how good he smelled.

"I like to know who I'm living with." He shrugged, smirking. "Mr. Valedictorian."

"Oh and here I have no personal information about  _you_  to talk about. How rude of me." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oooh. Feisty." He chuckled. "I like it." His voice was low, and very close to Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to shiver a little.

Normally, Blaine would shy away from such flirtation - well, normally Blaine was oblivious to flirtation - but when he noticed it, he would shy away from it. But that was the old Blaine, the new college Blaine could have a little fun with it, right? After all, his roommate was gorgeous. Why not?

Blaine turned around, noticing the guy was a few inches taller, he looked up to catch his gaze. "You got a name?"

His roommate smirked down at him, obviously catching the flirtatious tone. "Sebastian Smythe at your service." He said, leaning in a little closer.

"Slow down there, Casanova." Blaine chuckled softly, placing his hand on Sebastian's chest, pushing him back very gently. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Mmhm," Sebastian nodded, his smirk still intact. "I'd like to invade yours."

Blaine chuckled, not being able to help the grin on his face. "Ohh, you're something else, aren't ya, Smythe?" He shook his head, raising his eyebrow. "What would Evan have to say about you coming onto me so strong?"

"Psh," Sebastian shook his head. "He's nothing, just a fuck."

"Oh?" The shorter boy raised his eyebrows. "And is that all I would be, then?"

"I-" Sebastian chuckled, kind of at a loss for a snarky comeback. "Of-of course not."

"Mmhmm." Blaine narrowed his eyes a little, looking the other up and down, skeptically. "Well, I'm  _terribly_  sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm just not that kind of guy." He shook his head slowly, his gaze locked with Sebastian's. "Thanks anyway." He winked turning to walk out of the room, heading to his car to get the rest of his stuff, not looking back or saying anything else to Sebastian as he did.

Sebastian watched as the shorter boy with the tiny waist and the really, really nice ass walked away from him. Grinning, he shook his head.  _Wow_. He wasn't used to someone challenging him like that, he was used to guys practically begging him to take them to bed. But not this one. This one was a tease, and god only knows how amazing he must be in bed especially with that teasing attitude. This was going to be fun.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he felt something for Blaine Anderson the moment he saw him. Surely it was only how much he would love to taste his skin, and see him panting beneath him. Sebastian didn't do love, much less love at first sight.

….

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed softly, not looking up from his laptop, he was in the middle of researching for a test coming up when Sebastian came into the room.

"Will you hand me those shorts on the floor there?" He asked, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"What?" Blaine finally looked up from his laptop, pulling his attention from his homework to look at his roommate, his very…naked roommate. He took in a sharp breath before turning his head, covering his eyes. " _Sebastian_." He hissed, this wasn't the first time the other had done this, came into the room after a shower and immediately dropped his towel; he wasn't the least bit subtle.

Blaine didn't really mind, he only acted exasperated.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking down at himself. "Oh, would you look at that," He shrugged, coming into the room more to grab the shorts himself. "You know, if you really wanted, I could refrain from getting dressed for a bit longer and you could join me in my bed." He said, his voice low. "I know you must be  _dying_ to."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine scoffed, ignoring the way his stomach flipped. "Oh yes, I'm just itching to be another name in your little black book." He nodded. "Sebastian, shut up and put some clothes on, jeez." Blaine shook his head, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Sebastian was.

With a long, over-dramatic sigh, Sebastian slipped on his underwear and shorts. "Alright, alright. Suit yourself, hottie. Can't blame a guy for trying."

Finally letting out a laugh, Blaine turned in his chair, looking at the other. "That was you trying? Pfft." He chuckled."Maybe if you asked me like a gentleman…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, smirking a little. "Okay then."

Blaine was taken a bit by surprise when his chair was turned around and Sebastian gently took his hand, pulling him up and very close. His breath hitched a little as he looked up to meet the taller man's gaze.

"Blaine…" Sebastian murmured softly, looking at him longingly.

"Yes, Sebastian?" He whispered, swallowing.

"Would you accompany me to my bed?" Sebastian asked, biting his lip.

With a smile spreading across his face, Blaine took a deep breath. "Sebastian…" He said, in the same tone the other had been using. "No." He shook his head, chuckling.

Sebastian laughed softly, letting go of Blaine's hand. "You're such an ass."

Blaine giggled more, shaking his head. "That was a nice try, though. I'll give you that." He said, sitting back down at his desk while Sebastian went over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt.

"Oh thanks so much, B." He rolled his eyes, laughing a little more. "I'll see you later," He said, smiling a little back at Blaine before leaving the room.

"Bye." Blaine said softly, looking at the door after Sebastian left, sighing, smiling to himself a little.

It didn't take long for them to warm up to each other like that, they talked about pretty much everything and soon picked up on each other's habits, favorites, likes, dislikes. You could even go as far to say that they had become each other's best friend. Though neither one would admit it; it was like a secret they kept from themselves. Like as if they didn't know they'd lie there awake some nights, just talking about anything, their game put to rest for just that moment. Their little game of Sebastian trying to get Blaine in his bed, and Blaine playing hard to get. In the morning light, Blaine would go back to acting totally uninterested and unimpressed by Sebastian's cockiness, and Sebastian would go back to acting like all he wanted Blaine for was a night of fun. Sometimes they would play and tease each other like that, but half of the time they bickered and were exasperated with each other.

Especially when Sebastian would bring guys back to their room.

He hated that more than any of Sebastian's habits he had come to know. Certainly not because he was jealous, nope. It was just…disrespectful. It wasn't like it was just Sebastian's room. It was his room, too. He didn't exactly hide his dislike for Sebastian's sleeping around and it caused them to bicker half of the time. Blaine's passive aggressive behavior got under Sebastian's skin.

"Why do you even care who I have sex with, Blaine?" Sebastian would challenge.

To which Blaine would stutter and shake his head. "I don't. I don't care what you do, or  _who_  you do, Sebastian."

They really kind of hated each other, but they also didn't hate each other at all, not one bit.

Neither of them would admit that they had really fallen for one another.

….

Blaine sighed heavily as he heard the door open and Sebastian mumbling a bunch of nonsense to the boy latched onto his neck. He looked over his book, clearing his throat. He was used to this, sure, but it wasn't any less annoying. Thankfully, Sebastian was usually respectful enough to make the guy leave if Blaine were actually in the room and awake, usually Blaine would just wake up to a guy leaving or come home to the guy leaving, but Sebastian never had sex with anyone while Blaine was there and awake.

The boy looked up from Sebastian's neck, grinning a little. "Mmm, you didn't tell me we'd be having the cute one joining us." He mumbled against Sebastian's skin as he slipped his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind, a little too tightly for Blaine's liking, causing jealousy to flare up in his stomach. He had no right to be jealous, he was the one that kept turning Sebastian down, he wasn't interested. Right?

"Yeah, Blainey, why don't you join us?" Sebastian smirked.

"No, I will not be joining you, I am studying." Blaine said flatly, sighing heavily as he looked back to his book.

"Can you leave then? Me and Marcus here need to…get better acquainted." He winked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking at Sebastian. "Excuse me? You're kicking me out?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "If you don't mind…if you want to watch, feel free." If he were being honest, he would admit that he was only testing Blaine. He had noticed a change in him and wondered if it meant what he thought it meant, he noticed Blaine being less exasperated with his flirtation and more into it, like really into it. He just wondered if he could make Blaine jealous. Judging by the way Blaine was eyeballing the other guy, it was working.

"Well I do mind, I have a test in the morning and I'd like to study here and go to bed, with no distractions."

"We won't be too loud, cutie." The guy winked. Blaine just glared at him.

"Yeah, B, we'll be quiet." He said, smirking a little as he turned in the guy's arms, capturing his lips in an overly heated kiss, causing Blaine's stomach to churn as he watched with a frown.

"Oh, Sebastian." The guy whimpered softly as Sebastian moved to kiss his neck.

"You know what? No." Blaine finally had heard enough already. He got up from his bed, walking right over to the door, opening it as he reached over to pull the guy away from his roommate. "Sebastian and I need to have a chat so why don't you just come back, like, never." He hurried the boy out of the room, slamming the door shut before turning around to face Sebastian.

"What is your problem, Anderson?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What is your problem, Sebastian? I can't believe you actually thought you could kick me out so you could have sex with some guy!"

"So? I usually make them leave, you couldn't make an exception this one time?"

"No, I should't have to leave because you can't keep it in your pants."

"What does that matter to you, Blaine? Huh?"

"I-it doesn't…it doesn't matter.."

"Then why are you always dwelling on it?"

"I…." Blaine huffed, looking down.  _Because I'm jealous._  "I don't." He lied.

"Right," Sebastian nodded, stepping closer to his roommate. "I think you're jealous.."

Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms, stepping back a little. "Jealous of what?"

"Them, all of them." He raised his eyebrows, stepping closer."I think you're jealous because you want me, and seeing me with them drives you crazy."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, not moving back anymore as Sebastian got closer. "Screw you, Sebastian."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

With a huff, Blaine looked down, frowning not saying anything else.

Sebastian smirked a little, satisfied with himself, he had gotten all the answers he needed out of Blaine's quietness. He took one more step, putting his finger under Blaine's chin, tilting his head up gently to look at him. "Hottie, you know all you have to do is say the word…" He whispered softly, nodding, a slight smirk still on his face.

Blaine sighed softly as he looked into Sebastian's eyes, glancing to his smirk, shaking his head. "You are such an ass," He whispered before closing the space between them and kissing Sebastian's lips eagerly and Sebastian didn't hesitate to return the kiss as he pushed Blaine back against the door, Blaine gripping at his shirt to pull him closer, moaning softly against his mouth.

Sebastian finally pulled Blaine away from the door, their kiss only getting more heated as they stumbled their way to his bed, pulling each other's clothes off, breathing heavily against each other's mouths as they fell back onto the bed. Sebastian hovered over Blaine, moving his kisses down Blaine's jaw and neck, picking a spot and sucking on it hard, leaving his mark. Blaine had his hands all over Sebastian, running them up his sides and chest, back down and over his back, pulling him closer. He whined softly, rolling his hips up, he needed more. "Enough…please…I need you." He whined, he would have regretted just how desperate he sounded - he _was_  - for Sebastian. The taller man smirked down at him, pressing another kiss to his lips, biting his bottom lip gently. That was all he had ever wanted to hear, ever since he had met Blaine Anderson, and that was all he needed to hear. He wasted no time, prepping Blaine very slowly, causing the shorter to quiver and pant underneath him, it drove Sebastian crazy.

But nothing compared to the noises Blaine made as Sebastian slid into him, over and over again, or the way he clung to Sebastian, clawing at his back as he begged for more -  _faster, harder, oh Sebastian_  - or the way he moaned out Sebastian's name as he came, shaking and clinging to him even harder than before. Having sex with Blaine Anderson had been even better than he imagined and he imagined it would be incredible. It was so intense, hot, needy, it…it had been the best sex he had ever had, to be honest. They shared slow, lazy kisses once they were finished, taking a few deep breaths in between.

Once they were calmed down a little, Blaine chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well you must be really proud of yourself right now, huh, Smythe?" He mumbled against Sebastian's lips before kissing them again.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," The other grinned, returning the kiss, pulling Blaine closer

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Sebastian pulled him closer. "Oh, you're even going to cuddle me after?"

"It's the roommate special. You get to sleep here and get cuddled by me all night." He murmured softly. "Told you you wouldn't be just a fuck."

"Wow, I feel special. Cuddles just for me." He giggled softly, kissing Sebastian again. They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing slowly and cuddling. As they both began to drift off, they settled a little more under Sebastian's blanket, Blaine snuggling closer, causing Sebastian to smile sleepily.

"Goodnight, B." He whispered softly.

"Mmmnight." Blaine whispered before they both fell to sleep.

….

The next morning, Blaine woke up with his back to Sebastian, Sebastian's arm still around him. He smiled to himself before turning over, his movement causing his roommate to wake up. "Mmm, good morning." Blaine mumbled softly, cuddling closer.

"Morning." Sebastian whispered, smiling softly. "Mm, what time is it?"

Blaine bit his lip gently, looking at the handsome man lying next to him, letting out a soft sigh. "I think it's about noon, actually." He chuckled.

"Oh crap, really?" Sebastian said, waking up more.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine nodded, his brow furrowing a little. "Why?"

Sebastian sat up, stretching a little. "I'm meeting Ethan for lunch today, I'm supposed to be there, like now." He got up out of the bed, going over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes.

"Etha….Evan?" He said, his forehead wrinkling. "You…you're going on a date with Evan?"

"Right, Evan. I should probably remember that." He chuckled a little, shaking his head as he slipped on his shirt. "Anyway, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second." Blaine shook his head, sitting up. "We just…you just…and I just…"

"What?"

"We just had  _sex_  and now you're going on a  _date_ …"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine as if he didn't understand.

Blaine just looked at him, shaking his head, scoffing. "I am such an idiot.." He mumbled, getting up out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. "I just…I should have known better.." He slipped on his pants.

"Hey, hey, B…are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not I-" He sighed. "I…I think I'm in love with you..and last night wasn't anything apparently…and I thought it would be and I'm just…"

Sebastian looked at Blaine, a bit surprised."Whoa, B….I-I care about you….a lot…you…you're my best friend but…I just…" He shook his head. "I don't do love."

Blaine sniffled a little, trying to stop himself from tearing up."You…you don't do love…what…what does that even mean?"

"I-I don't know, you know me, you know how I am..I..don't." Sebastian just shook his head. "I…" He looked down.

Blaine shook his head, looking at Sebastian. "You don't love me."

"I-I have to go. Evan's waiting on me." He mumbled, looking down. He knew one more look at those sad hazel eyes and he'd be a goner. He didn't like seeing Blaine like this, especially when he knew he loved him too. He did. He loved Blaine. He realized this the night before when he woke up in the middle of the night with Blaine all cuddled into him. The little bit of moonlight coming through their window was just enough for him to see Blaine's face, his naturally curly hair falling onto his forehead, his long eyelashes fanned out against his soft cheeks, the small smile on his lips, the way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he tasted. It was all so… _Blaine_  and so everything he wanted.

No,  _no_  he didn't. He was just Anderson, his hot roommate that he finally got into his bed. He didn't love him.  _No_. He didn't do that. Feelings and love only get you hurt, and he wasn't doing it. He just couldn't. He would only get hurt and he would hurt Blaine. He knew he would. He was Sebastian Smythe.

"Fine, whatever. Just go." Blaine frowned, crossing his arms. "I hope you have a lovely time having sex with Ethan."

"I thought his name was Evan?"

"Whatever."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just left. He felt awful, he didn't know what to do at all. Sure, he loved Blaine, but he loved him enough to save him the pain of going through any sort of relationship with him.

Blaine sat down at his desk, hiding his face in his hands as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't know why he was surprised. Sebastian wan't the kind of guy that would love him back, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from falling for him and sleeping with him. He didn't know why he expected anything more, he was Sebastian Smythe. After a while of sitting there, he decided he couldn't be in their room right now, so he packed up some of his books and headed for the library. To be honest, he didn't want to go back to that room, he felt so stupid.

And that's really what he did, he started avoiding Sebastian, only coming to the room when he knew he wouldn't be there and to sleep; saying nothing to him at all. He kind of felt bad for being so hurt and so angry because this wasn't Sebastian's fault, it was his. He should have known better. But he just couldn't face him, he felt like such an idiot. It sucked, too. Because without each other, neither one of them really had anyone to talk to.

….

Blaine should have definitely said no when Sam - a guy he met in the library a few days before - asked him if he wanted to go to one of the frat parties on campus that night. It was supposed to be a big deal and "like everybody's going to be there, dude." And how could he say no to that adorable blonde boy? Alcohol and a cute boy he could possibly be kissing by the end of the night, it sounded like exactly what he needed after his… _whatever_ …with Sebastian. But not twenty minutes after they got there, he realized he definitely should have said no. Because they had no more than got there when Sam ditched him for beer pong. He kept to himself most of the night, only chatting with a few people here and there as he drank a beer, or two, or seven, he didn't know. He just knew he wasn't thinking about Sebastian and how he would never love him back.

That was until he saw Sebastian, standing across the room, handsome as ever as he chatted with some girl before noticing Blaine as well, looking over at him, making eye contact for a moment.  _He's so handsome, god I love him so much_. Blaine shook his head. Air, he needed air. His head was spinning a little from all the alcohol and he needed to be outside. So he got up and stumbled his way to and out the front door, sitting on the front steps of the big frat house, his face in his hands. Getting up had been a mistake because now everything was spinning.

"Hey," A soft voice came from behind him.

Blaine sighed heavily.

"B, can we talk?"

As Sebastian sat down next to him, Blaine lifted his head, looking over at the taller boy, raising his eyebrows. "You-you broke my heart, you know."

Sebastian looked down, frowning sadly, his forehead wrinkled. "I-I know. And I'm..I'm so sorry, B. I-"

"I'm sooooooooo in love with you and you just don't even care. Nope, nuh uh, who cares? Oh look at that guy who knows me so well - that I've wanted to have sex with for so long loves me. And not only did he have sex with me, but he loveeeeeeeeeees me!" He said, his words slurring quite a bit. "Oh wait, nope, that doesn't mean anything to me. Oh well. Where's Eric?" He stopped, looking at Sebastian. "You know, that isn't even his name, the poor guy, does he even have a name?"

Sebastian chuckled at that last part, shaking his head. "Blaine, you're drunk. Let's get you home and into bed." He said, getting up and reaching for his roommate's hand.

Looking at Sebastian with one eyebrow raised, Blaine took his hand, allowing him to pull him up. "Not your bed." He shook his head.

Sebastian nodded. "Right. Not my bed."

"Good, cause your bed makes me sad." Blaine said softly as he leaned against the taller man.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian sighed, wrapping his arm tightly around Blaine to hold him up.

"You make me so sad, Seb."

"I'm sorry, Blaine.."

"I really, really, really, reallllllly….love you."

Frowning sadly, Sebastian looked at Blaine, nodding. "I-I know."

They barely made it to Sebastian's car before Blaine passed out.

….

Blaine woke up the next morning, just barely opening his eyes.  _Ugh, someone turn off the sun._  He groaned softly, rolling over and opening his eyes more, noticing his roommate sleeping still. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again.

"B? Are…are you awake?"  _Oh, maybe he's not sleeping._

"Mmhmm." Blaine mumbled softly, opening his eyes again to see Sebastian sitting up.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Blaine yawned, nodding.

"Listen, I'm….I'm really sorry about what happened." He looked down. "I should have known you felt that way because…" He glanced back up at Blaine. "Because I feel the same way."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting that. "You do?"

Sebastian just nodded.

"Then why-"

"I'm scared, okay? I'm terrified of this…. _love_  thing." He shook his head. "The one other time it happened to me, it left me so hurt and heartbroken, I swore I'd never allow it to happen again, and then you came along and…." He sighed. "I've been crazy about you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Blaine."

"Y-you….you have?" Blaine whispered.

Sebastian nodded softly, looking at the other. "And I know…I don't deserve it because I hurt you so bad, but, just…please…give me a chance?"

They sat there in silence for a few good minutes, Blaine's head was spinning, mostly from the horrible hangover he had.  _Sebastian loved him._  If not for the hangover, he would probably yell at Sebastian for apparently needing to hurt him like that just to tell him how he feels. But his head was pounding and he loved the man in front of him and he didn't care about what had happened right now. He sighed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he scooted back in the bed a little, pulling his covers back. "Come here and kiss me, you idiot."

Sebastian smiled softly, getting up from his bed and going over to Blaine's, getting under his blankets and snuggling up close to him. "I'm so sorry, again, Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine just shook his head, placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "Shh, no. It's okay. I forgive you." He whispered, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"I haven't slept with anyone since you…" He admitted.

Blaine looked at him, smiling sweetly, whispering, "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. "I love you, too, Blaine." He whispered. "I really do."

Blaine just grinned happily, and with no more words said between them, Blaine slipped his arm around Sebastian, pulling him closer, capturing Sebastian's lips in a very slow, loving kiss.

They made love that morning, it was very slow, very sweet. It made Blaine melt, the way Sebastian would leave soft little kisses along his chest and neck, or the way he took Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together above his head as they moved against each other, the way he'd whisper how gorgeous he was to him. It was a side of Sebastian that Blaine had never seen, and it was something that he could get very used to.

"Say it again," Blaine whimpered as he rolled his hips upwards to meet Sebastian's slow thrust.

"I love you, Blaine." He breathed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, panting softly.

Blaine just smiled, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I love you, too." He whispered, trembling softly as he pulled Sebastian down for another slow, sensual kiss.

Definitely something he could get used to.


	2. Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets stood up by his sister and ends up taking home the cute bartender. But the bartender has more than just a one night stand in mind. (Based off of Miranda and Steve from Sex and the City episode 8 of season 2.) (Minor sexual happenings.)

Sebastian tapped his fingers impatiently against the dark mahogany bar, holding his phone to his ear, waiting for his sister to answer. He was irritated. What was the point of making a date to meet if she was just going to ditch him? Sighing heavily, he finished off the glass of wine in front of him. He had been waiting at this bar for at least an hour and a half and he was so mad.

"Hello?" His sister's voice cut off the ringing in his ear.

"Where are you? I've been waiting here forever."

"Didn't you get the message I Ieft on your machine an hour ago?"

"No. Is everything all right? I thought you were dead or something."

"I'm fine. I'm at Ben's." She said lightly, as if he should expect it.

"You're at Ben's?" Of fucking course. He  _should_  have expected it. "You and I are having dinner tonight."

"Well, he got this veal…"

"You blew me off for a piece of politically incorrect meat?"

"Well, he wanted to make me dinner…"

"So, you just dropped your Iife and ran right on over to his?"

"Seb, let's not do this now." She said through her teeth.

"You know what, your relationship is ridiculous, it's always all about him."

"Sebastian!"

"Forget it. Enjoy your veal." He frowned. Shoving his phone into his pocket hastily. "I'll have another glass of wine." He said as he turned his attention to the bartender who had his nose in a book.

The bartender raised his eyebrows as he sat down his book and grabbed the wine bottle from behind the bar. "Please."

"Please what?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have another glass of wine, please." He said, pouring more wine into Sebastian's empty glass.

Sebastian scoffed, his brow furrowed. "Um, are you allowed to talk to me like that?"

"Yeah, I think I am." The bartender nodded, with a small, flirtatious smile. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." He said, still frowning.

"Blaine. Thank you, Blaine." He said, picking up his book again and leaning against the bar.

"Look, that's really very cute, but I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood, Blaine." He said with a playfully little smile.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Listen, I just had a fight with somebody."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

"Boyfriend?" He guessed. "Butcher!"

"Butcher?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The veal." Blaine shrugged, sighing. "I took a shot." He said, turning his attention to his book again.

Sebastian sighed as well, but he couldn't help but smile a little. "What are you reading?" He asked, nodding towards the book as he took a drink of his wine.

"The Joy of Bar Tending, Hemingway." Blaine grinned, looking over to the other man.

Sebastian's smile grew just a little as he shook his head."So, what, you're funny?" He took another big gulp of his wine.

"Slow down, that's a nice Cotes du Rhone." Blaine said as he sat down his book, coming closer to Sebastian and leaning against the bar a little in front of him."Enjoy."

Sebastian just sighed, sipping his wine once more before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

Shaking his head, Blaine smiled."Hey, no, it's on me."

"Why would that be?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"A bribe, so, you'll hang out and talk." He smiled. "If you leave, I'II have to listen to those NYU kids…with the Amstel Lights discuss Fiona Apple." He nodded over to some kids at the other end of the bar before turning to Sebastian with a bright grin. "I'm begging you."

Sebastian sighed, not being able to help grinning back at the cute bartender as he put his wallet away and grabbed his glass again, taking another sip.

He stayed at the bar talking to Blaine until it was closing time, just talking about nothing important, and flirting. A lot of flirting.

Sebastian ended up taking the cute bartender home with him that night, he was so endearing and cute and trying so hard, Sebastian had to give him a break and he was pleasantly surprised by the cute bartender, he wasn't as innocent as he looked.

"Fuck me harder. Please, Sebastian. Oh god." He groaned, tossing his head back as Sebastian slammed into him from behind, over and over and over, the sound of their skin snapping together mixing with the sound of the whimpers and moans coming from the guy under him was music to Sebastian's ears. And the way this guy whined his name as he trembled underneath him drove him crazy. Sebastian smirked, letting his eyes close as he held Blaine's hips tightly, thrusting into him harder, licking his lips, letting out a low groan himself. He was also impressed by how fast after Blaine's orgasm that he got on his knees in front of Sebastian to finish him off, looking up at him with the most sinful hazel eyes as he swallowed, Sebastian's hands tangled in his hair.

God, it was amazing sex. But that's all it was. Sebastian had no plans of ever seeing this man again, much less cuddling him. Sebastian had tried the dating thing, for a very long time, and the only knowledge he gained was that guys suck and he wasn't going to waste his time with relationships anymore.

Blaine seemed to get the hint that Sebastian wasn't cuddling so he stretched a little, getting up out of the bed, smiling softly as he slid on his boxers and pants, glancing over to Sebastian, who was still in bed, setting his alarm for work in the morning. "So…that was really special." Blaine said softly.

"Sure." He said, only glancing up from his phone for a moment. "Is that your shirt over there?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep. Can I get your phone number?" Blaine asked. Apparently Sebastian's point apparently not getting across.

"Why?"

"To call you up and ask you for a date." He said, slipping on his shirt.

Sebastian sighed, placing his phone down."Look…."

"Blaine. Look, Blaine."

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to make believe you're gonna call." Sebastian shook his head. "Let's just call this what this was; a one-night stand."

"You're such an ass." Blaine smiled softly, leaning down close to Sebastian, kissing his lips very softly. "Stop by the bar, see me sometime." He winked before turning and walking out of Sebastian's bedroom to leave the a apartment.

"Sure, okay. Whatever. Thanks. Bye. Great sex." Sebastian called halfheartedly before shaking his head, smiling just a little.

...

A few days later as Sebastian was just sitting at home, drinking his coffee as he looked through the newspaper for that day, there was a buzz at his door. He sighed heavily, getting up from the table and going over to the intercom. "Yes?" He said as he pressed the button

"It's Blaine!"

"Blaine who?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine Anderson, the bartender."

Oh. That Blaine. "What do you want?"

"You want your neighbors to hear?" God, he could almost see the flirtatious smile on his face. He sighed, shaking his head as pressed the button to open the door downstairs. He couldn't believe this guy.

"Thanks for letting me in." The cute, shorter guy said once he made it to Sebastian's door.

Sebastian sighed heavily, looking uninterested as he leaned against the door."Did you forget something the other night?"

"No, I didn't have your number and I wanted to tell you something." Blaine smiled sweetly, shrugging. " I like you."

With a small scoff, Sebastian said, "Translation: "I think you're an easy lay and I'd like to have sex again."

"It's not like that." Blaine shook his head, smiling a little. "Have dinner with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because we're hungry." He chuckled.

"I can't have dinner with you. I don't even know you."

"You slept with me."

Crossing his arms, Sebastian shrugged. "It's a different thing."

"How about tonight?"

"I have plans."

"You don't have plans." Blaine shook his head.

Sebastian raised his eye brows, nodding. "I have plans."

"What plans? Quick, before you make one up."

"I'm meeting my sister and her friends downtown at Denial for dinner." He nodded.

"Oh, great, my buddy works over there. I'll meet you for a drink. What time? "

"7:00." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay." Blaine nodded, smiling flirtatiously. He turned to leave before turning right back and raising his eyebrow. "What time are you really meeting them?"

With another sigh, Sebastian replied. "9:00." He couldn't help but smile a little at Blaine as he left. He shook his head, the guy was persistent.

….

Later that night, once they arrived at Denial, Sebastian sent Blaine to the bar for their drinks while they waited. He kind of liked seeing Blaine later on that night, he was really a very attractive man, and the way his black button up shirt just hugged the muscles on his arm and his tiny waist, he looked so good, but he wouldn't admit it. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the little table by the bar. Of course they had to wait on Ben. Ben, Ben,  _Ben_. Meeting his sister's boyfriend was not something he was happy about in the least bit, but he promised her he would give him a chance. He should have known he'd be late. This is one reason why Sebastian was convinced that all guys were douches. Because his sister was the best girl he knows and Ben treated her this way. Just standing her and her friends up? This was important to her and he just disregarded it. Men were awful.

"Look at you." His sister grinned as Blaine came back, placing their drinks on the table.

"If you want good service, send a bartender." He sighed softly.

"If you want a good fuck, go home with one."Sebastian chuckled, looking at his sister and Blaine, who didn't laugh."Hello! It was funny."

Blaine bit his lip gently, looking at Sebastian. "Can I talk to you over there, for a second?" He asked, nodding towards the bar before heading over there.

"The gods are punishing me for having casual sex." Sebastian muttered to his sister a he got up.

"Thank you. One quick question and I'm out of here." Blaine promised, nodding gently. "Why do you hate guys so much?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms."Excuse me?"

"We just met, so I know that it isn't all about me." He said, referring to Sebastian's attitude the whole night. To which Sebastian responded by starting to walk away. "Wait." Blaine said, gently grabbing Sebastian's arm.

"What? What do you want, Blaine?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a little at the shorter.

"I just wanna get to know you better." He pleaded, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Do me a favor, okay?" He nodded. "Can you, for one second, believe that maybe I'm not some "full-of-shit" guy? That maybe I do like you? That maybe the other night was special?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, a hopeful look on his face. "Do you think maybe you can believe that?"

Sebastian studied Blaine's face for a long moment, a frown on his own. He didn't care how cute the bartender was, all men were the same. "No." He said flatly before leaving and going back to the table.

"What happened? Are you okay?" His sister asked as he sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, downing his drink.

Blaine watched after him, sighing heavily, shaking his head before turning and leaving the building, feeling completely defeated. He tried.

"M-maybe we should just get a table for us." Sebastian's sister sighed.

"I knew it, that asshole isn't coming. Men are shit." He frowned,

"Sebastian," She sighed, shaking her head.

Just then, they both turned their heads upon hearing his sister's name being called. It was Ben. Sebastian was completely taken aback He actually showed up. Seeing Ben be there for his sister shook Sebastian's lack of belief system to the very core and suddenly he was really mad at himself for letting Blaine go. Blaine was a good guy, every instinct he had told him that from night one, that's why he stayed at the bar that night. So why was he being so stupid? He couldn't let him leave. No. He excused himself from the table before rushing out of the restaurant. He had to catch him. Outside, it was pouring rain, he could barely see as he looked down one side of the street and then the other, not seeing Blaine at first. Then he spotted him.

"Blaine!" He hollered once he did, causing Blaine to stop and turn around, soaking wet from the rain. Jogging down the sidewalk to catch up with him, Sebastian let out a soft breath, looking into his eyes. "Maybe I can believe it." He said softly before cupping Blaine's face and capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss, which Blaine responded to right away. He slipped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, smiling against Sebastian's mouth a little.

Feeling Blaine's smile caused Sebastian to smile as well before breaking their kiss very slowly. "Thanks for giving me a chance." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead against the other's.

"You gonna give me your number, or should I beg for it?" Sebastian whispered, smiling softly.

"Mmm," Blaine raised his eyebrow. "I wanna see you beg for it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Sebastian let out a softy chuckle, shaking his head a little before closing the space between them to eagerly kiss his lips again.


	3. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings like this were always their favorite. (Minor sexual happenings.)

Blaine could feel how early it was when he woke up, not just by how tired he was, but by the fact that his boyfriend was still in bed with him. Sebastian was usually up before him, leaving for work much earlier than Blaine did, and the weekends were usually no exception. Except for this one, it seemed. A smile spread across Blaine's face as he slipped his arm around the taller man next to him, opening his eyes just a little to catch a peek of him sleeping. It had only been three months since they moved in together, but Blaine was sure he'd never get used to waking up to his handsome boyfriend. His smile grew as he took in the sight, his soft sleeping expression, with just a hint of a smile on his lips, the way the early morning sun shined through the window, casting a warm blanket of light over Sebastian's freckled chest. He was incredibly lucky, he was so in love with this man, and the best part was that this man loved him right back.

He let out a soft yawn as he propped himself up on his elbow, smiling still as he ran his fingers over his boyfriend's soft skin, connecting his freckles, starting at the very top of his abdomen, tracing them all the way up to his neck very slowly. A small smile slowly crept across Sebastian's face, the light tickle of Blaine's finger pulling him from sleep.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled without opening his eyes, his voice groggy.

"Mm, nothin'." Blaine said quietly, slowly dragging his fingers up Sebastian's neck and over his jaw. "Just appreciating this gorgeousness in my bed." He grinned, biting his lip as Sebastian kissed at his fingers once they found their way to his lips, slowly tracing his bottom one.

"Our bed." Sebastian corrected as he yawned, stretching a little before turning towards Blaine, wrapping his arm around his small torso and pulling him close. "Mm, it's Sunday. It's too early to be awake." He mumbled, yawning again as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, holding him tightly.

Blaine laughed very softly as Sebastian's nuzzling tickled him a bit. "Mmm." He snuggled down into the bed some more, pulling the covers over them, yawning softly as he got even closer to his boyfriend. "Mr. I'm Awake At Sunrise Every Day."

"Shhhh," Sebastian chuckled as he began to place soft kisses along Blaine's neck, causing the other to shiver.

"You shush, get up here and kiss me." Blaine grinned, pulling back a little.

Sebastian kissed up Blaine's neck, up under his chin before finally making it to his lips, smiling as he kissed them very softly.

They rarely had mornings like this because Sebastian got up so early, but when they did, they were Blaine's favorite. He loved how Sebastian cuddled with him, holding him so close and how he kissed him, so sweet and loving. Not all mornings were like this, some mornings they spent in bed together weren't as quiet and slow, some were spent with a desperate, passionate need for each other. Regardless, the mornings spent in bed with his Sebastian were always Blaine's favorites.

After about an hour or so of cuddling, sweet kisses and feather light touches, they finally decided that they were both starving and they should probably get out of bed. Living together was so easy, and they knew it would be. Sure, they had their moments, like when Sebastian left his used towels on the floor in the bedroom, or when Blaine didn't wash out his hair gel before falling asleep, getting the pillows and bed all gross. They had their bickering moments, but overall it was very easy, because they were meant to be together.

One thing Sebastian loved about living with Blaine was that Blaine could cook, and it was amazing. Sebastian, however, could not; he probably manage to burn water, So having Blaine around to cook was nice, and really sexy. He loved watching Blaine cook, whether it be something fancy for their date night or just pancakes, like that morning. By watching him, he learned Blaine's little quirks as he cooked. Like how he hummed and sang very softly to himself the whole time, just whatever happened to be in his head, the small crease in his forehead as he concentrated, like it was the most important meal he would ever make, the gentle way he would handle whatever food it was, as if it would completely shatter. The phrase 'made with love' definitely described Blaine and his cooking. Sebastian just fell in love with him more as he watched; his boyfriend was perfect. Not to mention how hot he looked in just boxer-briefs and one of Sebastian's shirts, the way it just barely covered his ass.

"Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Sebastian murmured as he came up behind him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's small waist, mouthing a soft kiss against the shell of his ear.

Blaine grinned as he flipped one of the pancakes carefully, leaning back against the other just a little. "Mmm, maybe once or twice." He shivered at Sebastian's kiss. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Mmm, maybe once or twice." Sebastian said with a small grin on his face as he slipped his arms completely around Blaine's waist, hugging him tight for a few moments, kissing the back of his neck softly before letting go. "I'm starving, babe, hurry up." He teased, lightly tapping Blaine's ass.

"Shut up you, or make it yourself." Blaine teased right back, pushing his butt back a little.

"I'd like to see you make me." Sebastian smirked, turning Blaine around quickly, guiding him over just a tad so he could push him up against the counter.

Blaine giggled softly, shaking his head, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Oh yeah?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian whispered, nodding as he glanced at Blaine's lips.

Shivering just a little at the feeling of Sebastian's breath ghosting over his lips, Blaine pulled him closer, capturing his lips with a very slow kiss. Sebastian didn't hesitate to respond at all, stepping a little closer, pushing the other against the counter more as he slowly licked at Blaine's upper lip. Blaine giggled softly, breaking the kiss. "Babe, no, calm down." He shook his head.

"Mmm, but you're so hot." Sebastian mumbled, moving his kissing down to Blaine's neck, licking at his skin softly.

Despite his legs going to jelly and his eyes fluttering, Blaine shook his head again. "Sebastiannnnnnnnn, the pancakes." He whined softly, tilting his head back a little. The other just shook his head a muffled 'mmmno' coming from him. "Baby stoppppppppp. The pancakes are going to burn."

"Fuck the pancakes." Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's soft skin, nipping at it.

Blaine giggled a little, shaking his head more. "Yeah, when you're finished with me here and you're still hungry, don't expect me to make more." He slowly ran his hands down Sebastian's chest before tickling his stomach, causing him to jump back a little, giggling.

"Blaine, no." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows, trying to keep a serious face as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Then stop!" Blaine giggled, tickling at Sebastian's stomach again.

Sebastian laughed a little more before jumping back. "Fine, fine, fine! Mean." He pouted, taking a seat at the table.

Blaine shook his head as he finished flipping the pancakes. "I'll make it up to you after breakfast, handsome." He said, his voice low, tossing a wink in Sebastian's direction.

Leaning his face in his hands, Sebastian grinned. "Mmm, you better."

And that's exactly what he did when they were finished, Sebastian started teasing Blaine again, to which Blaine responded by teasing right back. It lead to Blaine chasing Sebastian down the hall, both of them laughing. They fell into the bed together after their lips finally met, kissing each other urgently, needing each other so badly. They made love, slow and hot as Sebastian gripped the sheets, both of them groaning in pleasure, Blaine peppering kisses along Sebastian's back and neck as they moved against each other. They whined each other's names as they climaxed, both of them panting hard as they collapsed into the bed.

They cuddled together afterwards, sharing slow, lazy kisses while they caught their breath. When they finally did catch their breath, they got themselves out of bed and dressed, sharing a few more kisses before Sebastian went in to clean up the kitchen while Blaine took their bedding and made his way to the laundry room.

….

Blaine had just put the detergent into the washer and shut the door when Sebastian came into the small room. He had been in the kitchen, washing up the dishes, smiling to himself the whole time and he realized just how in love he was with Blaine. He always knew, of course. But it really hit him when he realized how much of a good day he was having, just staying at home with Blaine, and how he was this happy just doing the dishes. This was weird and he knew that he never wanted it to change. He wanted to live with Blaine forever, he wanted Blaine forever. He put down the scrub brush and wiped his hands dry, going off into the laundry room.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Blaine asked absentmindedly as he started the washer. He squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed and lifted up onto the washer. He giggled softly, grinning at Sebastian. "What? You didn't have enough of me?" He scrunched his nose, cupping Sebastian's face.

"Never." Sebastian shook his head before leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips with a very passionate kiss, catching Blaine a bit off guard, causing him to moan very softly."Blaine…" He whispered against the other's mouth as he broke the kiss.

"Hmmm?" Blaine hummed, as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer.

Sebastian swallowed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, letting out a shaky breath. "Marry me." He breathed.

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine opened his eyes, looking at the man in front of him, his heart skipping a beat. "Wh-what?"

Opening his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze, Sebastian repeated. "Marry me."

"O-oh my god, Sebastian." Blaine whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Are...are you serious?"

Sebastian nodded, not taking his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Y-yeah. Of course. Of course I will." He said, nodding, the stupid grin never leaving his face as he slipped his fingers into Sebastian's hair, tightening his legs around him.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin, pecking Blaine's lips. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Really."

"I love you," Sebastian whispered, causing Blaine's heart to flutter and skip, he would never get used to hearing that. As they kissed again, slow and passionate, but urgent at the same time, they were both freaking out on the inside, so excited. This certainly wasn't how Sebastian planned on proposing, he would have to do it in a more romantic way once he got a ring. What Sebastian didn't know, was that Blaine had planned on proposing soon, but Sebastian beat him to it. It didn't even matter; they were going to have their mornings like this for the rest of their life; they were both thrilled.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered, nodding as he pulled Sebastian closer for another passionate kiss.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sebastian didn't even know why he had even been complaining. This was the best Halloween yet." The Smythe's go trick-or-treating. Featuring- Charlotte Grace Smythe and Santana Lopez.

"Ohhh! This one, dad!" Charlie said with an excited grin as she came running over to Blaine, holding up a pretty golden princess dress.

Belle, of course. She was Charlie's favorite princess.

Blaine chuckled softly, nodding. "Okay, baby girl."

"Look, daddy!" She said, holding it up to Sebastian.

He just grinned at her, nodding. "Of course, princess. It's only fitting." He said, taking it from her. "You'll look gorgeous." He scrunched his nose at her, to which she scrunched hers right back. "Is this all we needed?" He asked, looking at Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

But before Blaine could answer, Charlie piped in. "No!" She shook her head, taking his hand. "We have to get you and dad a costume too! AND Auntie 'Tana!" She said, pulling him towards the big wall of costumes.

"Oh, so we're buying the whole family costumes?"

"Yep!"

Blaine smiled sheepishly to himself as he followed them, knowing full well what his daughter was going to pick and knowing just how his husband would react.

"This one!" She jumped up and down once, tugging on the arm of one of the costumes.

Blaine snickered to himself.

Sebastian pulled some of the costumes back to reveal the one Charlie was tugging on, his face falling as he saw it. He should have guessed.

"But.." He said, looking down at her. "What if daddy doesn't want to dress as a prince?" He asked her carefully.

"But daddy! I can't be a princess without a prince!" She whined.

"Well, your dad could be your prince." He nodded, glancing to Blaine.

"Nooo, dad is Tana's prince! You have to be mineeee." She whined. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, daddy?" She looked up at him, her forehead very wrinkled, pouting, her big eyes looking up at him.

_Dammit._

He sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, okay." He nodded, taking the costume off of the rack. "Now let's get your dad's and 'Tana's and go."

Blaine just stayed back and watched the two, grinning and chuckling to himself, shaking his head a little. He knew he'd be spending the rest of his night hearing his husband moan and groan about having to wear the prince costume.

….

"I'm not wearing it." Sebastian said, crossing his arms. The wrinkle in his forehead and pout on his lips resembling their daughter at the costume shop a few days before. It was amazing how even though Charlie wasn't biologically his, she managed to learn things from him and look just like him sometimes.

Blaine sighed, looking at his husband. "Sebastian, the costumes were Charlie's choice, and this is what she chose. It's not that big of a deal." He shook his head, heading to the bathroom. "Just put it on and I'll do your hair, okay?" He said, slicking his hair back with some of his raspberry flavored hair gel.

"Blaine, I'm not wearing this stupid prince costume." He frowned at the costume laid out on their bed for him. "And I'm going to have to wear your stupid hair gel?" He whined.

"It's just for one night and it'll make your daughter happy." Blaine rolled his eyes, stopping for a moment, looking to Sebastian. "Do you want to make her cry?"

"Oh god no, I can't handle when she cries. It's worse than you." He shook his head.

"Listen, just wear the damn costume and she can sleep over with Santana tonight and when we get home, we'll get naked and stay naked all night and morning, okay?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking to the bathroom before looking at the costume again.  _Sold_. "Okay, okay. I'm putting it on." But he still groaned.

Blaine grinned as he finished his hair. He knew that would work. "You're the best." He said, wiping his hands off. "She's going to be so happy."

Sebastian just grumbled as he slipped off his shirt, replacing it with the costume top, sighing heavily. "It's itchy."

"Then wear something underneath it." Blaine rolled his eyes as he came into their bedroom, sitting on the bed to slip on his shoes. "Babe, it's not like it's all that bad. It could have been worse. You know how much she loves those Tinkerbell movies." He said, raising his eyebrows as he looked to his husband.

Sebastian nodded as he slipped on a plain white tank top before putting the costume top back on. "God, you're right. I'm not dressing as Rosetta and Silvermist." He paused, frowning a little to himself. "It's bad enough I know who Rosetta and Silvermist are." He muttered, Blaine chuckling. Sebastian shook his head, sighing as he pulled on his pants. "Okay, now what?"

"Put your shoes on and I'll fix your hair." Blaine nodded, standing up and heading into the bathroom to grab the gel.

Sebastian muttered under his breath as he put on his shoes, something about 'stupid hair gel, shouldn't be allowed in this house'. With yet another sigh, he stood up from the bed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Any more sighing and muttering, the deal is off, sir. Stop being a baby."

Sebastian rolled his eyes a little. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"Aww, baby." Blaine cooed as came back into the room, standing in front of his husband. "You look so handsome." He pecked his lips gently before he started slicking his hair back a little with the gel.

Sebastian scoffed. "I look ridiculous." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Blaine looked at him, smiling fondly, shaking his head. "You are worse than she is, you know. You two are so spoiled rotten." He giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips, letting his lips linger for a moment before finishing up with his hair.

Sebastian's body language changed immediately when Blaine kissed him. He uncrossed his arms, allowing them to fall to his side as he kissed him back. "Maybe you should stop being so wonderful and spoiling us." He smiled against his mouth, mumbling softly.

"Oh, it's all my fault?" Blaine chuckled, pecking Sebastian's lips again.

"Mmmhmm. All your fault." He grinned, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"I love you." Blaine murmured softly before kissing Sebastian softly once more.

"And I love you."

Blaine smiled, pecking Sebastian's lips a couple more times before pulling away, going into the bathroom again to wipe his hands. "Okay, okay. We need to go see if the princess is done getting ready." He said, coming back, smoothing out his costume while going over to the mirror, chuckling at himself. "Well, you have told me a few times that I'm your prince, I guess it's official now." He grinned, looking at Sebastian in the mirror.

Sebastian smiled, coming up to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You are. You look handsome, baby." He whispered before looking at Blaine in the mirror, chuckling slightly. "You look like Prince Eric."

Blaine giggled softly, nodding. "God, I do." He grinned, biting his lip gently, turning in Sebastian's arms. "Plot twist, Eric is so not interested in Ariel, he wants Sebastian." He couldn't help but giggle against Sebastian's mouth as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian laughed softly, returning the kiss. "You are such an idiot." He murmured affectionately, giving his husband another kiss.

Blaine just grinned, looking up at Sebastian as he slipped his arms around his neck. "You love me."

"I do, very much." Sebastian nodded, now kissing Blaine's forehead lightly.

"And look at you, knowing Disney characters by their names." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Shaking his head, the taller rolled his eyes. "You two have sucked all of the tough guy out of me. Here I am, dressed as a Disney prince, naming off characters." He sighed. "You two are the worst influences." He smiled, crinkling his nose.

"You love us." Blaine crinkled his nose right back, chuckling softly. He pecked Sebastian's lips once more.

"Daddies, I'm ready!" Charlie said as she came running into the room all dolled up in her Belle costume, her usually frizzy hair tamed into nice, gentle curls, her face lightly touched with the small amount of make up. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling for them.

They both turned to her, big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Well, you look gorgeous, princess." Sebastian nodded, letting go of Blaine and going over to her, taking her hand and spinning her around.

"Absolutely stunning." Blaine agreed. "How do we look?"

"Absolutely ridiculous." Santana snickered as she came into the room, in her full Cinderella costume.

Sebastian looked at her, scoffing. "Look who's talking."

She just glared at him.

"Okay, okay, everyone's ready, let's go before daddy and 'Tana claw at each other." Blaine chuckled, ushering everyone out.

They all went out trick-or-treating that night. They started first in their own building, before continuing on to Santana's building. Blaine and Charlie ended up sticking together most frequently, as they were by far the most excited about trick-or-treating. Surprisingly enough, Sebastian and Santana bonded that night. As they watched the two curly-headed children frolicking through the halls of the Manhattan buildings, laughing and hollering "TRICK OR TREEEAT!" in their overly-excited manner, clearly having the best of times, they couldn't help but laugh.

Sebastian leaned against the wall next to Santana as they waited for the two to get more candy than either of them needed, shaking his head.

"Those two are something else." She said, sighing.

Sebastian chuckled, nodding. "I know. The things we let them talk us into. Look at us." He said, looking down, chuckling again.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I look hot, you look ridiculous."

"Please, since when is Cinderella hot?"

"Since when do you know who Cinderella is?"

"Shut up."

Sebastian sighed again, looking back over to Blaine and Charlie, smiling a little. "You can't help but love them. I don't see how anyone couldn't."

Santana just nodded, smiling as she looked over at her best friend and 'niece'. "I know. I don't know how I got stuck with the hobbit, though"

"It was probably the hair gel."

They both laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow as he came back over to the two, Charlie's hand in his.

"Nothing." Santana smiled, shaking her head.

"Auntie Tana! LOOK they had SNICKERS!" Charlie exclaimed, letting go of Blaine's hand and holding up her little pumpkin bucket, absolutely filled with candy.

"Wow! That's great, babe. " Santana grinned, clapping softly before taking Charlie's hand. "Whatdya say we get more?" She winked.

"Yes, please!" She said, tugging on Santana's hand. "Lets go to the next floor, some people down there have FULL-SIZED candy bars!"

"Well then let's hurry!" Santana said, letting Charlotte lead her quickly down the hall, towards the elevator, way ahead of Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine chuckled softly as he watched them disappear, shaking his head, he looked to Sebastian. "Hey, Prince Charming." He smiled. "Having fun?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his husband's expression, he looked like he was having the best time. Sebastian nodded. "I'm not hating this quite as much as I thought."

"You never do." Blaine grinned, slipping his arm around Sebastian's as they started to make their way down the hall slowly. "You love Halloween as much as I do, I don't know why you bother complaining about it." He giggled.

"I like to complain." Sebastian shrugged, nudging Blaine a little. "Whatcha got in that pumpkin, hottie?" He asked, trying to look over and see inside, but Blaine pulled away, covering the plastic bucket.

"Nuh uh! You get your own, Smythe." He said, shaking his head. "You have your own bucket."

Sebastian looked down at his pumpkin, sighing. "But you have more."

"Whose fault is that?"

Sebastian pouted.

"You just have to say 'trick or treat', Sebastian. It's not like you didn't go with me before Charlie was born." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeahhh, but we dressed up as cool things, not Disney Princes."

"You are such a big baby!" Blaine laughed, shoving playfully at his husband.

Sebastian laughed softly, nodding. "Fine, fine, okay. I'll race you to the elevator." He smirked.

Blaine mirrored his smirk, raising his eyebrow. "Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" They both said, taking off down the hall, laughing as they stumbled over each other to push the button once they reached the elevator. Sebastian got there first.

"Hmph." Blaine pouted.

"Ha. Ha." Sebastian said, sticking his tongue out.

As the night went on, Sebastian got more into the spirit because of Blaine, and Santana did because of Charlie; because when you have one of them on your arm, how could you not have a good time? They went to almost every floor in their building, failing to make it to Santana's building before it was midnight.

"Alright, princess," Santana yawned. "Auntie 'Tana is tired. How about we go home?"

"BUT BUT BUT! There is more candy to get! And we haven't even been to every floor! I didn't even get skittles! Mrs. Jones ALWAYS has skittles!" She babbled on, obviously having had too much candy already.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "I'll get your skittles from Mrs. Jones tomorrow. She always saves them for you, you know that."

"BUT!" Charlie whined.

"Charlotte."

Charlie sighed very heavily, very dramatically. "Fineeeeeeeeeeeee." She looked to Santana. "Let's goooooooo." She huffed.

Sebastian shook his head, letting go of Blaine's hand to go over to his daughter, kissing her cheek over and over. "Behave yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous."

She giggled as Sebastian kissed her cheek. "Okay, daddy."

After they said their goodbyes, Santana and Charlie headed to Santana's while Blaine and Sebastian went back up to their apartment. They were both on a bit of a sugar high themselves. They chased each other through the hall on the way to the elevator.

"I'm going to get you, Blaine Anderson!" Sebastian called, as he tried to catch up to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, breathing heavy. He stopped when he reached the elevator, pushing the button over and over. "Come on, come on!" He looked over his shoulder, laughing as Sebastian got closer. He rushed into the elevator when the doors opened, trying to make the doors close before Sebastian could make it, but he made it just in time, stopping the doors and getting on the elevator. Sebastian chuckled, breathing heavy himself as he cornered Blaine after he pressed the button to their floor.

"Gotcha." He whispered, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine just giggled, backing into the corner of the elevator, looking at Sebastian, shaking his head. "Babyyyyyy."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope! You asked for it, now give me that Butterfinger!" He said, reaching for Blaine's pumpkin.

"NO!" Blaine shook his head, holding his pumpkin closer, turning a little so Sebastian couldn't grab it. "No, it's mine!"

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head, trying to get the candy bar from his husband. "No, you stole my Sour Patch Kids earlier, I'm taking the Butterfinger!"

Blaine continued to giggle as he turned completely around in Sebastian's arms, facing him again, their faces closer together. "Noooooooo." He whined, a chuckle behind it.

Sebastian just grinned, laughing softly as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Big baby." He mumbled, chuckling.

Blaine giggled more against Sebastian's lips, kissing him back. "Listen! I have an idea. When we get home, let's dump out all of our candy and we can trade and share fairly." He nodded.

"Okay, okay. Fineeeeeeee." Sebastian huffed.

"You sound like Charlie." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, well, you look like Charlie." Sebastian muttered in a sarcastic reply, to which they both laughed.

"Yeah, good observation."

"Shut up." Sebastian chuckled.

Once they finally made it to their apartment, they sat on the floor of their living room and after counting to three they both dumped out their filled-to-the-brim pumpkin buckets, making a big pile of the candy between them. They mostly just went through it, eating a piece here and there. They fought over the only bag of M&Ms in the pile.

"Okay, okay, okay! God, we'll share it!" Blaine finally said, laughing softly.

Sebastian nodded. "You better!"

"I am, I am. Here!" He opened the small bag, pouring about half of them into the palm of Sebastian's hand.

"That's not half."

"It is SO half!"

"No, you have like three extra ones."

"I do not!"

"Give it, Blaine." Sebastian said, leaning over to grab them from Blaine's hand.

"No! These are mine!" He giggled, shaking his head, holding them out of Sebastian's reach. "You have yours, eat them!"

Sebastian huffed, tossing the handful into his mouth, eating them. He looked at Blaine who was pouring his into his hand. "Hey, now you have M&Ms and I don't."

Blaine looked at him, just shaking his head, laughing. "I married a child." He went to eat the candy, but before he could, Sebastian reached over, trying to take them, causing Blaine to giggle again. "Sebastian, no!"

"Give them to me, B." He grinned, laughing as he wrestled Blaine onto his back on the pile of candy, straddling him. He looked down at Blaine, raising his eyebrows. "You're trapped, give them to me.

Blaine laughed, looking up at his husband, shaking his head. He bit his lip gently, nodding. "Okay, you want them?" He said, popping one of the M&Ms into his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he mumbled, "Come and get it."

Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow before leaning down, kissing Blaine deeply for a moment before sitting up just a little, his body still resting against Blaine's, eating the M&M that was now in his mouth. "Mmm, I like this game."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded.

With a grin, Blaine placed another M&M in his mouth before Sebastian leaned in again for another deep kiss. "God, you can make anything hot, right?" Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips before leaning up just a little.

"Mmhm." Blaine nodded, placing yet another M&M in his mouth.

Even after all of the M&Ms were gone, they continued to make out in the pile of candy. Sebastian didn't even know why he had been complaining earlier, this was definitely the best Halloween ever. Prince costume and all.


	5. Protective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine are both students at McKinley High and Sebastian is very protective over his Cheerio boyfriend.

"Blaine, if you want to do it, then do it."

"But what if they make fun of me? What if the whole school makes fun of me? I've tried to keep a low profile since school started and just…this will totally not be low profile."

Sebastian sighed as he got up from his bed, walking over to his best friend, taking his hands and pulling him back over to the bed with him, sitting. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. It's such bullshit that you're afraid to try out for the Cheerios just because of what people might think."

"I know, it's stupid. I've just…it's only been a year since the Sadie Hawkins dance and I…" He sighed.

"B, I know you're scared." Sebastian nodded, squeezing one of Blaine's hands gently. "But I'll be there with you every day, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you. This is a new school, new people. Go in there and show them that you're not scared, that you can't be kept down, okay?" He said, offering Blaine a small smile. "Show them that you'll be the most kick ass Cheerio that's ever been on the squad."

Blaine couldn't help but smile back, tilting his head to the side a little. "You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can." Sebastian nodded. "I have no doubt that I'll see you up there cheering the team on while we're out there playing." He scrunched his nose. "Although, you better only cheer for me." He winked.

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Well duh, who else?" He gently squeezed Sebastian's hands, leaning forward to kiss his lips very softly. "Thank you, Sebastian. Really."

"Of course, B. I've got your back."

…..

To Blaine's surprise, it was easy for him to get a spot on the Cheerios. They loved him right away, of course. Sebastian wasn't surprised at all, he knew Blaine wouldn't have any problems. Blaine could do anything he set his mind to. But he also knew that wasn't really what Blaine had been worried about. He was worried about the reaction he would get from the rest of the school. To be honest, Sebastian was, too. Not that he'd ever let anyone lay a finger on Blaine; he just hated that Blaine might have to go through people bullying him. But he would always support Blaine in whatever he wanted to do. Blaine was his best friend, he loved him more than anyone and he would always support him. Even if he was a little worried.

It could even be said that he was more worried than Blaine. When Blaine faced his fears of trying out for the squad, and was then successful, his confidence was boosted a little. Sebastian never voiced his concern, but he showed it in the way he was attached to Blaine's hip at any moment possible during the day. Giving a glare to anyone who gave Blaine a second glance. Luckily, people didn't make fun of Blaine as much as he originally thought they might. Sebastian did notice a few of the guys from the hockey team pointing and snickering as Blaine walked through the hall, but it only took a few moments alone with them for Sebastian to convince them that making fun of Blaine was a very big mistake.

Blaine had noticed how protective Sebastian had gotten ever since he became a Cheerio, and he'd by lying if he said he didn't love it. He'd also be lying if he said it didn't get on his nerves from time to time. Like when one of the guys from the football team was talking to Blaine at his locker and Sebastian stormed up to them.

"Is he bothering you, Blaine?" He asked, glaring at the guy.

Blaine looked over to him, raising his eyebrow. "James is just-"

"Because I don't think I need to remind anyone that if they mess with you, I'll personally kick their ass."

"Sebastian!" Blaine said, turning and placing his hand on Sebastian's chest. "Calm down."

"I'll…I'll see you later Blaine." James said nervously as he turned and left.

Blaine just sighed as he watched him go. "James-" He groaned, looking at Sebastian with a glare. "You know, if that wasn't so hot, I'd be mad at you."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You and your over-protectiveness. If I didn't love it so much, I'd hate it. James wasn't harassing me, he was asking for my History notes." He said, grabbing a book out of his locker before shutting it and leaning back against it.

"I'm not sorry for protecting you." Sebastian shook his head, crossing his arms.

Blaine chuckled, leaning his head back against the lockers, looking at Sebastian, grinning. "You're so cute." He chuckled.

"Blaine, it's not cute. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay,  _killer._ " Blaine giggled softly, crinkling his nose at Sebastian. "Come on, let's go get coffee." He said, pulling himself up off his locker.

Sebastian looked at him, not being able to help the smile that appeared on his face when Blaine crinkled his nose. He chuckled, nodding. "Okay, babe. Sounds good. Just let me go put my books away and I'll be right back." He said, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's temple before turning and going down to his locker.

"I'll meet you at your car." Blaine called to him before turning the other way and heading for the doors of the school.

Sebastian should have known that the moment he took his eyes off Blaine, something was going to happen.

He looked to his car when he came out of the school, and anger flared up in his stomach, his fists clenching, his blood boiling. One of the football players had Blaine cornered against his car, clearly teasing him, his book lying on the ground. Blaine didn't look like he was scared, of course not. He wasn't one to show fear, but Sebastian knew him well enough to know that he was uncomfortable by the way his arms were folded around his middle and the way his fingers nervously drummed against his arm

He stormed right up to the football player, "Hey!" He called, grabbing his shoulder, turning him around, throwing his fist at the guy and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Sebastian!" Blaine gasped, placing his hand on the taller boy's arm.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Sebastian growled as he looked down at the football player clutching his jaw, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He nodded quickly before getting up and running off. Quickly turning to Blaine, Sebastian asked, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Blaine shook his head, looking just as concerned as Sebastian; he reached down, gently taking Sebastian's wrist, bringing his hand up. "Babe," He sighed. "You need to stop that. Look at your hand." He said, very gently pressing his lips to Sebastian's red knuckles.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "I'm…I'm sorry..I just…"

Blaine looked up at him, letting go of his hand. "I know," He reached up to touch Sebastian's cheek gently. "But I worry about you, too. I don't need you picking a fight with someone who will hurt you."

"I don't go around picking fights, Blaine. He was bothering you."

Sighing softly, Blaine dropped his hand, nodding again. "Okay, okay." He smiled a little. "Come on, let's go to your house."

Sebastian nodded, bending down to pick up Blaine's book, raising his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted coffee?"

Blaine let out a soft breath, smirking a little at his boyfriend as he reached forward, his fingers twisting around the material of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Just because I don't condone your over-protectiveness, doesn't mean I don't think it's absolutely hot." He whispered, just barely brushing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian shivered a little, his eyes fluttering. "Jesus, Blaine."

"And I know you're just dying to rip this uniform off of me." Blaine added, murmuring against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian kissed Blaine softly before opening the car door for him. "Okay, okay, enough. Get in. Before I take you right here." He mumbled, kissing his lips again.

"Mm, that would sure teach them to mess with me."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Shut up, get in." He mumbled affectionately, slapping at Blaine's butt lightly when Blaine turned to get in the car, earning a small squeak from the other boy.

This protective boyfriend business sure did have its perks.


	6. No One Will Ever Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a big superstar, but Sebastian's always there to remind him that while maybe thousands of people love him, no one will ever love him like he does. (Minor minor sexual happenings.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Song- No One Will Ever Love You from the TV series Nashville.

Blaine didn't know if he'd ever get used to seeing his face and hearing his name on TV, or in magazines, or on the giant billboard for his new album on Times Square. When they were out at a restaurant, or the supermarket, or wherever they happened to be; whenever he turned on the radio; hearing his own songs being broadcast to the world was something he doubted he could ever fully adjust to.

He loved it, though. He loved hearing how much people loved him, and loved the music he was making. He had only been in the business a very short time. As soon as he found an agent that would give him the time of day, the world took to him. He was soon loved by pretty much everyone. Sebastian always knew that if Blaine would just take the steps, he would make it. Blaine's insecurities always got in the way, but Sebastian pushed him because he knew that it was Blaine's dream and he wasn't going to let his husband fail just because he didn't believe in himself. Sebastian believed in Blaine. He knew that the moment the world caught a glimpse of him and his talent, he would be a star. Sebastian had never felt prouder than the day Blaine had walked through their front door, telling him the news that the label he'd been chasing had contacted him, asking him to sign right away. That was until the first time he heard his husband on the radio, and then his first concert, and his first awards show.

"Blaine! I see you brought your handsome husband with you tonight!" One of the reporters on the red carpet asked.

"Of course I did." Blaine smiled proudly, slipping his arm around Sebastian's waist, nodding. "There's no one else I'd rather share these things with."

Sebastian just smiled, slipping his arm around Blaine's back.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Mr. Smythe, how proud are you of Blaine for having four nominations at his very first awards show?"

"Oh, I am so proud of him." Sebastian nodded.

"Were you surprised that he has so many?"

"Absolutely not." He shook his head.

Blaine chuckled, looking at the reporter. "He's my biggest fan."

The reporter smiled, turning her attention back to Sebastian. "Is that true, Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "It is definitely true. Blaine's a star. I always knew he would be." He said as he gently rubbed Blaine's back, causing the other to lean into him more, tightening his arms around Sebastian's waist. "He's my superstar. Always has been, always will be. So everyone should watch out." He said, winking before looking at Blaine, who was looking up at him smiling sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine giggled, grinning. "See? How could I not bring him?"

The reporter smiled at them, cooing over them and asking a few more questions before letting them go.

That night was the night Sebastian thinks he actually was the most proud. Blaine had won the award for 'Best New Artist'. Sebastian was Blaine's date, of course, to the show and he couldn't have been more proud to be with him. Proud isn't even a accurate enough word to describe how Sebastian felt that night. And it didn't surprise him one bit the way the crowds and the paparazzi yelled his name and how much they loved him. "I love you most," He murmured into Blaine's ear as they posed for pictures on the red carpet, causing Blaine's knees to go weak and a big grin to spread across his face.

It was moments like those, those sweet moments when Sebastian would whisper to him, or kiss him, or take his hand, where he would be brought out of the whirlwind of all of the yelling and pictures being taken and he'd look at Sebastian with the sweetest look and he would kiss him, right on the lips, no matter where they were. Because suddenly he was pulled back into their little bubble, the one where no one existed but them.

That's what Sebastian did. He boosted Blaine's ego, giving him all the confidence in the world, but at the same time, he kept Blaine grounded. He reminded Blaine constantly of how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. He also reminded Blaine of their rules that they had made when they got married. Family first, career second. Blaine had always done well to remind Sebastian of that all those times he started to over-work at the office. Blaine had always kept him grounded, so he could only return the favor. "No one will ever love you like I do." That's what he would say to Blaine all of the time, and always exactly when he needed to hear it most. It kept his head out of the clouds. Blaine loved that about Sebastian. He loved that he could count on him for that. He never lost sight of what was important. It was also nice to hear through the phone, or skype, or text, whenever he was lonely on the road without Sebastian. Because despite having hundreds and hundreds of people around you, loving and adoring you, nothing compared to the love that came from being with his husband.

….

When they came back home to their apartment that night after the awards show, Sebastian took Blaine's award and walked into the living room with him, placing it on their mantle. Sighing softly as he smiled at it.

Blaine came up to him, smiling as he leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder, whispering. "I can't believe I won that."

Sebastian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking at Blaine as if he were crazy. "I can." He nodded, pulling the shorter man to him and slipping his arms around him. "I always knew you'd make it, baby." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Blaine closed his eyes, slipping his arms around Sebastian, hugging him tight for a moment before looking up at him, smiling. "You never stopped believing in me, did you?"

Looking at Blaine seriously, Sebastian shook his head. "Not for one moment."

"Thank you." The other whispered, looking up at his husband lovingly.

"I love you." Sebastian nodded, cupping Blaine's face gently, looking him in the eyes. "And I am so, so, so proud of you." He whispered softly before kissing his lips very slowly.

Blaine melted as he kissed his husband back, the same electricity behind it as the first time they kissed. "Mmm," He hummed happily, gripping at Sebastian's blazer a little. "Why don't you take me to bed and show me just how much."

"It would be my pleasure." Sebastian smirked. "Mr. Award Winning Best New Artist." He mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Despite Blaine's busy schedule of writing songs and music, recording that music, promoting it, all of the shows and events and how often he had to leave New York, they were still so in love, and they still were so passionate about each other and they always showed it every moment they got and that night was no exception. They undressed each other as they made their way to their bedroom. They shared hot, passionate kisses as they let their hands roam each other's body. Sebastian took over the first time, kissing all over Blaine's body, touching him everywhere, leaving a trail of fire under ever spot of Blaine's skin he came in contact with. He couldn't help but smirk to himself once he had  _the -_ the one and only, completely famous and  _deliciously_  sexy - Blaine Anderson under him, trembling, whimpering and moaning his name. "Mine," He growled in Blaine's ear, biting his earlobe gently.

"Yours, I'm yours." Blaine whimpered in agreement as he clung to Sebastian, their hips moving rapidly against each other, desperately chasing their release.

After they both hit their climax, they laid there together, wrapped up in each other, sharing slow kisses. "Mmm," Blaine hummed, kissing Sebastian's lips very slowly before pulling away and kissing his nose. "I love you, Mr. Smythe." He whispered, looking at his handsome husband.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, looking into the hazel ones across from him. "And I love you, Mr. Smythe." He smiled, kissing Blaine once more.

"I've been wanting to tell you," Blaine whispered against Sebastian's lips. "I've been writing a new song,"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, pulling back, smiling. "You have?"

"I did. It's not finished yet," Grinning, Blaine nodded. "but I want you to hear it," He whispered, biting his lip, tracing small hearts on Sebastian's naked chest. "You inspired it."

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

Blaine just nodded as he got out of the bed, going over to get his guitar from the corner, coming back and crawling under the sheet again, sitting up with his guitar in his lap. "You are my biggest supporter, Sebastian. You're my number one fan, you're the love of my life.." He smiled, leaning over and kissing his husband's forehead. Sebastian smiled, his eyes fluttering as he listened to Blaine. "And like I said in my acceptance speech tonight, you're the reason I am where I am today. The only reason." He shook his head. "If not for you, I'd still be working at the book store." He chuckled. "But, you also keep me grounded and I know that you'll never let me get out of control like some celebrities. Because you remind me that this…" He said, patting his guitar. "…isn't the love of my life, this is my career. You, you're the love of my life. You always bring me back, baby. Some nights I still feel like those newlyweds that we were so many years ago. And this…this is a little thank you for that." He nodded, smiling at Sebastian before picking up his guitar, playing a very soft tune.

" _Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting, they're not waiting for you._

_Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted, that you're needed._

_Cause it's not true._

_I know why you're lonely, it's time you knew it too._

_No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you, no one will ever love you like I do._

_I'm all you've got._

_I'm all you'll ever need._

_I'm all you'll ever have._

_No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you, no one will ever love you like I do._

_Like I do._

_Like I do."_

As Sebastian listened to the song, the smile never left his face. He didn't say a word when Blaine was finished, he just simply took the guitar from him and sat it on the floor before scooting closer. Blaine looked at him, biting his lip gently, his breath hitching a little as he felt Sebastian's hand slowly run across his stomach to pull him closer. Smiling as Sebastian captured his lips in a very slow, sensual kiss, he knew the answer to his unasked question. Sebastian loved it, of course. Sebastian always loved when Blaine would sing about them, which he did often. He loved that Blaine was proud enough of them to sing about them.

They made love again that night, slow and intense, with Blaine in control, as they whispered 'I love yous' and sweet things to each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sebastian like to use Dalton as their own personal play area. (Sexual happenings.)

As Blaine walked through the halls of Dalton Academy, he sent his boyfriend a quick text.

[4:40]

Where are you?

[4:41]

**Somewhere. ;)**

Blaine just chuckled, shaking his head. He loved when Sebastian did this. Some mornings instead of Sebastian meeting Blaine outside of Blaine's room, he would send Blaine a text to wake up to that said "Find me. ;)"

It was something they had always done, ever since Sebastian moved to Ohio from Paris. Blaine would never forget the day they met. The halls were abuzz with wild speculation and rumors of the new student from Paris, harsh whispers that he was a total dick who slept around like nobody's business.

 _Probably because that is nobody's business_. Blaine thought to himself.  _God, boys can be so catty._

The rumors of him being a total dick were only half true. He was cocky, but honest. It was clear that whatever Sebastian wanted, Sebastian got. And Sebastian wanted Blaine. The very first day when he came walking into Dalton and laid his eyes on Blaine, he wanted him. If Blaine hadn't been so drawn to the taller boy himself, he would've played more  _hard to get_  but he knew he wasn't kidding anyone. They took to each other right away, Blaine wasn't afraid of Sebastian or his witty snark, or his blunt honesty like the rest of the Warblers. Blaine also saw a side to Sebastian that no one else got to see, he saw the sweet, sincere side of him, how gentle and romantic he could be. It didn't take long at all for them to officially become boyfriends. None of the Warblers understood it, but Blaine was happy, so they backed off.

[4:43]  
Seriously, Sebastian. I have looked everywhere.

[4:44]  
 **Did you check your room?**

[4:45]  
Yes.

[4:47]  
 **Check it again.**

Blaine sighed heavily and turned around. Fine, he'd check his room one more time. But if he wasn't there, he was going to give up. He'd guilt Sebastian into telling him where he was. Maybe even tease him a little, threaten him. Tell him no more kisses, or anything else until he told him. Blaine chuckled to himself as he came to the common's door. As he walked past, an arm came out of the door, pulling him into the room.

"What the-" He exclaimed stumbling into the room. He looked behind him to see his boyfriend standing there, leaning up against the door, smirking.

"Well hello there,"

"It's about time." Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian locked the door before walking up to Blaine slowly. "Oh, come on, you know playing hide and seek here is fun." He slipped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close. He leaned his forehead against the shorter boy's. "Hi." He whispered.

Blaine bit his lip, smiling. "Hi." He pressed his lips against Sebastian's softly.

Sebastian wasn't having any soft kisses though. He kissed Blaine hungrily, biting his bottom lip gently. He turned his head, to have better access, letting his tongue slip into his boyfriend's mouth.

Blaine pulled away, just enough space between them so he could speak. "It's nice to see you, too." He chuckled, with a nervous look around the room, "What if-"

"Don't worry, no one will catch us. Trust me." Sebastian breathed, leaning in towards Blaine's neck, planting soft kisses on it. "Plus, it's a bit of a thrill, right? The slight possibility?"

Blaine chuckled. "You're so bad."

"You like it." Sebastian mumbled as he moved them to the nearest wall, pressing his boyfriend up against it. "God, have I ever told you how hot you are in this blazer?"

"Mm, maybe I do." He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, chuckling. "A few times, I'm sure." He grinned.

Sebastian went at it again, kissing him passionately, as he slipped his tongue back in to meet Blaine's. He pressed himself against the shorter boy, pinning him to the wall.

Blaine ran his hands down Sebastian's back before sliding them to his front and running them up to his tie. He loosened it a little before Sebastian moved his fierce kisses back to Blaine's neck, Blaine breathing harder. "Sebastian," He whimpered, knowing how crazy it drove his boyfriend. He loved when they did things like this. Sure their relationship was more than sex, but god was this side of their relationship fantastic. They were just so passionate about each other, and it was never in a " _God, you're so hot I need to fuck you_ " way, it was always " _I'm so in love with you and I need to feel you, touch you, show you_ ". It was amazing. Blaine suddenly did not care that they were inches away from being caught, he needed Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's neck when he felt Blaine tugging on his pants a little, moving back to his lips, placing a soft, slow, kiss on them. Biting Blaine's bottom lip again, he whimpered against his mouth, which caused Blaine to shudder.

"Come on, Sebastian. Please." He whined as Sebastian backed away from his lips. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's loosened tie, pulling him closer before he slipped his arms around his neck, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit. Sebastian reached down and un-tucked Blaine's shirt before moving his hands to his pants, unbuttoning them as Blaine pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Sebastian had just gotten Blaine's pants undone, sliding his hands in them to Blaine's butt, squeezing hard when there was a harsh knock at the door and they both froze.

"Oh my god." Blaine whispered, chuckling softly. "Oh my god, you said we wouldn't get caught." He said, slapping Sebastian's arm playfully.

Sebastian just shrugged, smirking a little. "Just be quiet, they'll go away." He murmured softly, leaning in for more kisses, groping Blaine's butt again.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned quietly against Sebastian's mouth, rolling his hips forward just a little.

They were so into each other that they didn't even hear the keys in the lock and the door swinging open, Jeff barging in. "Oh! Jeez!" The blonde exclaimed when he noticed the two, causing them to jump and freeze again.

"J-jeff!" Blaine said, panting softly as he broke their kiss. "Hey…we…were…were just…rehearsing…?" He said, knowing full well how dumb he sounded.

"Great timing, Sterling." Sebastian said with an irritated tone as Blaine broke their kiss, looking to Jeff.

"I-uh- I just…I left my bag in here and I…um…yeah." Jeff stuttered, rushing in, grabbing his bag. "I'll just…I'll lock the door."

"That would be good, yes." Sebastian nodded.

"Right," He said, looking at Blaine, smirking a little, winking at him before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Blaine blushed really hard a few moments later when he heard Jeff off in the distance, announcing that the commons room was occupied.

"Now," Sebastian sighed, turning his attention back to his sexy boyfriend, smiling a little. "Where were we?"

Blaine relaxed against the wall again, looking at Sebastian, biting his lip. "Should we take this to your room?"

"No one else is going to bother us," He said, leaning in and peppering more kisses along Blaine's neck. "You heard the announcement."

Blaine giggled softly, tilting his head a bit. "Mmm," He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "But…but now everyone knows we're in here having sex."

"So?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on Blaine's hips, pressing his body against the shorter's, moving to kiss his lips very slowly as he pushed Blaine's pants down, making them fall to the floor.

Blaine gasped slightly as his pants fell, grinning against his boyfriend's mouth. "Mm, you're so bad." He repeated.

"Shut up, you love it." Sebastian smirked, slowly running his hand up Blaine's thigh.

"Oh god, I do. I love it." Blaine whispered, his breath shuddering at Sebastian's touch, gasping slightly when Sebastian's hand was on him, rolling his hips forward a little. "Baby, please." He whined.

He did love it, he loved everything about Sebastian, he loved their relationship and he certainly loved every game of hide and seek that ended with him pinned against the wall in the commons room, moaning needily as his boyfriend's hips rocked against his, sharing messy kisses and whispering words of affection to each other. It never failed that, when Blaine came, Sebastian had to kiss him to muffle his loud moan.

"Baby," Sebastian smirked, mumbling against Blaine's mouth, panting softly as he slowed his hips. "Mmm," He kissed him slowly. "You're so loud." He chuckled.

Blaine whimpered softly, his forehead wrinkled as he clung tightly to his boyfriend, giggling softly. "Sorry."

Sebastian took a deep breath as he came to a stop, letting his eyes flutter open, smiling as he looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him, the way he bit his lip as he tried to calm his breathing, his face flushed. "Mm, you're so beautiful, B." He whispered softly as he pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine just smiled, opening his eyes to look at Sebastian. "You're so sweet." He whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I love you,"

"Mm. You love it." He whispered back, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes, nodding. "I love you, too." He smiled, cupping Blaine's face and capturing his lips with a very slow, loving kiss.

Boy did he love it.


End file.
